Los Jueces del Hades : El Origen
by Son Airi
Summary: <html><head></head>La historia Jamás contada de estos enigmáticos personajes...</html>
1. Capítulo 1 :A new Age of Dawn

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia XP, jijij ahora es basa en los jueces del inframundo de SS :3 espero que les guste dejen sus RR :3

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos han contado el mito de Hades, y como cada 200 años busca el Cuerpo del ser mas puro sobre la tierra para apoderarse de el y así renacer como el Rey de los no-vivos, sin embargo este poderoso ente no esta solo, los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos son sus protectores mas poderosos y cercanos, Pandora, tiene un rango menor sin embargo es la encargada de buscar a cada una de las 108 estrellas malignas y ser la representante de Hades en la tierra,y a sus ordenes se encuentran lo 3 jueces, de los cuales muy pocos conocen su verdadera historia…<strong>

**Capítulo 1 :A new Age of Dawn**

**Castillo Heinstein**

El cielo era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena, sus Argentos rayos entraban por una cúpula de cristal alumbrando así a una hermosa joven de tez pálida como los mismo rayos lunares y el cabello violáceo, llena de serenidad entona el único sonido que se lograba escuchar en aquella majestuosa edificación Neo-Gótica, El sonido de un Arpa...

-Pandora el tiempo a llegado…, los 3 jueces deben despertar de su letargo…- Una voz siniestra resuena en la habitación interrumpiendo el sonido del instrumento.

-Te diremos en donde se encuentran deberás buscarlos y traerlos, la Guerra se aproxima y los jueces deben estar aquí.- Continuo una voz parecida a la anterior.

-Nosotros Hypnos y Thanatos confiamos en ti para que puedas lograr esta tarea…- Recitaron al unísono.-El primero está en éste mismo continente, deberás viajar a las gélidas tierras Escandinavas en Busca de Minos- Explica Hypnos -El segundo se encuentra en otro continente, en un país influenciado por dos culturas, encotrarás a Aiacos en Katmandu, capital de Nepal- Continua Thanathos -El tercero…te será difícil de localizar ya que por su naturaleza no permitirá que lo encuentres fácilmente, deberás buscar En las Islas Feroe…,Dinamarca, te advertimos que el Wyvern es el más poderoso de los 3, y cuidado debes tener…- Finalizan los dioses Gemelos.

Pandora se levanta y da un paso hacia el frente -Así que los 3 jueces…vaya…esto será interesante, Zeros!– Grita la joven.

-Si Señora Pandora, Zeros reportándose– El grotesco espectro se manifiesta.

-Has escuchado a Hypnos y a Thanatos, prepara todo, partiré mañana mismo…- Pandora sale del gran salón.

**Oslo, Noruega**

**24 de marzo 11:30 PM**

Sven Heyerdal, Joven perteneciente a la nobleza noruega, Alto, rubio y de unos lindos ojos azules...

-Sven…-

El Joven Sven se encontraba observando el escudo de armas de la familia que colgaba de la chimenea, en especial un extraño ser en el centro del escudo, un ser en posición gallarda con una de sus garras elevadas.

-Qué demonios es ese pajarraco de ahí?- piensa -Eh?, ah que sucede Mamá?- El joven responde a su madre.

-Los invitados están aquí, quieres venir y dejar de observar ese escudo por favor-

-Lo siento solo me estaba preguntando…- Interrumpe su madre -Si, si lo se ese pajarraco del centro, Grifo, es un grifo recuérdalo bien…-

Madre eh hijo llegaron al gran salón principal, en donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños numero 23 de Sven…

El chico toma una copa de las charolas llevadas por los meseros.

-Esto es horrible, no entiendo por que tanto escándalo por mi cumpleaños– observa su reloj y lo compara con el que se encuentra en la estancia -Aún falta media hora para que sea "mi día".-

-Ah Sven! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- un efusivo invitado abraza al joven –Ah hola tío… que tal?-

-Pues yo estoy muy bien hijo, aunque a ti te veo un poco desanimado, anda bebe algo– toma otra copa y se la da al joven.

-Si desanimado, creo que es la falta de alcohol en mi sistema…- el chico opta por retirarse sigilosamente del lugar, llegando hasta su habitación en el segundo piso de la gran mansión.

-Creí que nunca saldrías de ese alboroto…- un figura femenina se divisa sentada en un sillón individual, alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna, que pasaba a través de un gran ventanal.

-Ehhh disculpa, pero esta es MI HABITACION ,y será mejor que salgas antes de que llame a los guardias…-

-Pero que hombre tan descortés- La mujer se levanta y se acerca lentamente al chico -A pesar de que los años pasan sigues igual de majadero…MINOS DE GRIFO!– En ese instante una estrella violacea entran en la habitación rompiendo el gran ventanal, introduciéndose en el pecho del joven Sven.

-Que es esto que siento- El chico se toma el pecho y comienza a sudar –Mi corazón…- su cabello cambia de color a un tono plateado,sus ojos celestes comienzan a tornarse ámbar.

-AHHHHH que bien me siento…aunque te demoraste bastante mi querida…Pandora…- Minos se levanta.

-200 años exactamente Minos, es momento de que la nueva guerra santa comience…-

-Asi que Nuestro señor ya tiene nueva víctima…- dice Minos en un tono sarcástico.

El tridente de Pandora aparece y con un hábil movimiento hace que el juez caiga, Pandora pone su pie derecho en el pecho del juez y la punta de su tridente apunta a la Garganta -No te permito que hables así del señor Hades, queda claro…-

Minos se limita a tragar saliva, mientras Pandora se aparta de el.

-Bueno…- Dice Minos incorporado y dirigiéndose al armario de su "cuerpo", enciende la luz y mira todos los trajes y camisas que habían dentro de el –Fiuu, este chico si que tenía buen gusto, tengo que lucir presentable ante Nuestro señor Hades así que dime que opinas, Camisa Negra o camisa Vino?-

Dirigiéndose a Pandora con ambas camisas en mano.

Pandora por su parte estaba en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación recargada junto al ventanal que había sido atravesada por la estrella celestial de la Nobleza, y al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos solo observaba el cielo…

-Pandora…PANDORA!- Minos logra captar la atención de la joven –La que sea esta bien, no olvides que llevaras tu Surplice…-

-Demonios, es verdad, por cierto tenemos que ir por ella…-

-Ir por ella…?- Pregunta Pandora

-Así es, pero para tu fortuna… está en esta misma casa, solo que… tendremos que despedir a todos los invitados…- Minos ríe sarcásticamente

Minos y Pandora bajan las escalera que conducen al gran salón, los invitados atónitos observan a los "desconocidos".

-Que pasa, ya no hay felicitaciones para el cumpleañero?- Minos abre sus brazos en seña de recibir algún abrazo -No…bueno, pero que gente tan descortés, todavía que están en MI casa…-

-Minos date prisa quieres…- Lo interrumpe Pandora

-Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar mi sermón en fin...- con un moviemineto de manos, minos pronuncia las siguientes palabras.

-KOZUMIKKU MARIONESHON! (Marioneta Cósmica)-

Finos hilos plateados salen de los dedos de Minos, atando a todos los invitados, incluidos los padres del Joven Sven.

-C'Est fini...- Pronuncia Minos.

-Sádico...- Susurra Pandora.

-Gracias,Yo,siempre...- Minos Guiñe un ojo.

Después de aquella masacre, el piso de la estancia era un mar carmesí, de pronto del centro del salón se forma un enorme agujero drenando todo ese mar de sangre, bañada en la misma, una hermosa caja finamente detallada emerge, la caja que contenía el Surplice del Grifo.

El enorme reloj de la estancia marca las 12:00 y las campanadas no se hicieron esperar, cada año era lo mismo, las iglesias cercanas las hacían resonar en honor al joven Sven.

-Feliz cumpleaños...Minos- Finaliza Pandora y ambos parten en busca del siguiente Kyoto...


	2. Capítulo 2 : Fear of the Dark

**Capitulo 2 : Fear of the dark**

**Camino a Nepal, Via aerea.**

**Avión Privado Heinstein.**

-En verdad tengo que ponerme esto?- Se queja Minos Al momento que toma un Dhoti*, - Y como supones que me ponga esto!, es solo un pedazo de tela! Un pedazo de tela muy muy largo...- exclama mientras intenta encontrarle forma a aquel pedazo de tela.

-Averígualo…- Pandora Entra al Tocador del Avión para cambiarse de Ropa.

- Averigualo…- Minos imita a Pandora y descubre un pequeño papel con las instrucciones de cómo ponerse el Dhoti. –Ohh ya veo...-

**15 min después.**

-Fue difícil? – Dice Pandora al ver a Minos vestido con el Dhoti, mientras Ella se presentaba con un hermoso Sari, y una gran cantidad de brazaletes en sus muñecas, y un hermoso Bindi adornando su frente.

Minos Asombrado por como se veía Pandora -Ehh, no es difícil con las instrucciones …y eso que traes puesto se llama…?-

-Sari…- Responde –Es la vestimenta tradicional de la India, al igual que tu Dhoti-

-India?- Pregunta Minos -Creí que iríamos a Nepal.-

-Vamos a Nepal, es solo que en donde esta el cuerpo de Aiacos digamos que es la parte Hinduista de Nepal, Mira esto- Le entrega un guía turística.

Minos comienza a leer la guía -Oh ya veo…- Cambiando las páginas haciendo una pausa en VESTIMENTA.

–… iremos a una fiesta o algo así?, según esta guía, un "sari" de seda es usado principalmente por la"clase Alta" o para eventos especiales… y a Juzgar por el brillo de tu "SARI" no es de cualquier material, o me equivoco?-

-Que observador te has vuelto Minos, me sorprende realmente, y si iremos a una "fiesta" hoy el Hijo del "Raja" tiene que escoger a su esposa…-

**Palacio de Hanuman Dhoka**

**Khatmandu –Nepal**

Dentro del Palacio un joven Ataviado con un elegante dhoti de Seda y una Kurta en tonos dorados con un elaborado bordado, se encuentra recostado sobre enormes almohadas, ve como los presentes hablan, comen y beben, mientras en el centro del salón un grupo de bailarinas anima el evento a la luz de las velas y lámparas de aceite.

-Que aburrido es esto- Piensa aquel joven de cabellos Azulados y ojos ámbar, mientras dormitaba…

Cayendo en un profundo sueño, el joven comenzó a recordar su infancia…era su habitación una sola vela alumbraba el enorme lugar, justo frente a su cama la puerta hacia el balcón estaba abierta dejando entrar una leve y agradable brisa, haciendo que la cortina danzara delicadamente, sin embargo el niño no podía conciliar el sueño, de hecho estaba aterrorizado, no dejaba de observa una esquina de su habitación, había algo, una sombra… no estaba muy seguro de lo que era pero parecía un ave, una gigantesco pajarraco que abría sus alas y no solo eso también su patas, no era una ave, mas bien una extraña combinación, extremidades inferiores humanas, pero en lugar de pies, garras, las piernas se doblaban para quedar en cunclillas, y a cada costado de la sombra alas, unas imponentes alas, el pequeño se limito a esconderse debajo de las sábanas, esperando a que aquella sombra dejara de vigilarlo…

-Kanvar…-Una dulce voz pronuncia el nombre del niño

-Mamá…- El niño se retira la sábana para encontrarse con su madre, sentada a un costado de su cama y con una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

-Dime esa sombra otra vez?- Pregunta dulcemente mientras acaricia el rostro del niño.

-No deja de mirarme…-

-Es esa esquina verdad- la mujer se levanta y se dirige hacia la esquina, alumbrando con la vela , la sombra no desaparece, al contrario parece tomar vida y cubre a aquella mujer, dejando solo en el piso la lámpara que llevaba.

-Mamá!- Grito el niño, sin embargo su madre había sido tragada por aquella sombra, que ahora se había desvanecido.

Kanvar despierta exaltado, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado su pequeña ausencia, la celebración continuaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado, no mucho, las bailarina seguían con la misma pieza de hace un rato y de hecho había despertado justo a tiempo, Su padre el Raja Adhiraj estaba a punto de hablar y anunciar la selección de esposa de su hijo…

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón cuando el Raja se acerca a su hijo, Kanvar se levanta para escuchar lo que su padre tenia que decir.

**Fuera del Palacio**

-Bien Minos ya sabes que hacer, en cuanto su cuerpo quede vació…-

-Si si lo se…esto será divertido…-

Pandora y Minos se hacen paso entre los invitados, Hábilmente Pandora va hacia las candidatas a esposa del Joven Kanvar.

Entraron justo cuando el Raja terminaba de hablar.

-Hijo ya eres todo un hombre, y como hombre que eres, es momento de decidir con quien quieres pasara el resto de tu vida…-Concluye el Raja.

-Pasar el resto de mi vida…ni siquiera conozco a estas mujeres…bueno tendré que guiarme por mi instinto…- Piensa el Joven príncipe. -En fin…-

-Que pasen…-

En una fila todas la jóvenes toman lugar en el centro del salón ,Kanvar las examina una por una, Teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta y el número de Halajas que traían consigo, ya que éstas representaban su status social.

-No me convence- Pasaba a la siguiente

-No me convence-

-Tu…- Kanvar se detiene y mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de la joven, que era bastante alta y corpulenta- Tu debes ser hombre, LLEVENSELA- Ordena eh inmediatamente se llevan a "la chica".

-Tu…- llegó al lugar de Pandora, y al contrario de todas las demás chicas, ell miraba hacia el suelo en lugar de ver al Príncipe- Tu, por que no me miras…?- Kanvar toma delicadamente la cara de Pandora para que su miradas se encontraran.

-Minos Ahora!- Grita la joven

-Tus deseos son Ordenes Pandora Sama- Minos lanza sus hilos hacia todas las personas de la habitación excepto a Pandora y Kanvar, dejándolos inmóviles, pero aún... con vida.

-Ahora mírame Tu!- Pandora toma el rostro de Kanvar, ambos se dedican miradas fijas y en cuestión de segundos el brillo de los ojos del joven desaparece por completo.

-Regresa a la vida Aiacos de Garuda.- mientras pronuncia estas palabras el cuerpo vacio, cae al suelo.

-Puedo Hacerlo ahora- Pregunta Minos

-Si, para que Aiacos vuelva a la vida, se necesitan grandes cantidades de sangre…- Responde Pandora

-Perfecto…- Minos sonríe sádicamente y destroza a todos lo presentes, el piso del Palacio se tiñó de rojo.

Minos va junto a Pandora y ambos observan el cuerpo inerte del joven, súbitamente todas la velas se apagan, excepto una que queda justo en un estante frente a Kanvar, la misma sombra de sus sueños toma forma, por unos instantes la silueta permaneció dibujada en la pared para luego convertirse en estrella ,emanando un brillo purpúreo lentamente se introduce en el pecho del joven principe.

-Mira se mueve- Señala Minos

Kenvar comienza a toser -Donde estoy?-

-Bienvenido de vuelta Aiacos…- Responde Pandora

-Esa voz… Pandora….- Se incorpora, y observa a su alrededor y siente la humedad de la sangre bajo sus manos-

-Ya veo el sacrifico de sangre…- se pone de pie -supongo que ahora debemos ir por mi Surplice…-

-Tienes idea de donde está?- Pregunta Pandora.

-Si esta aquí mismo…- Responde Aiacos.

-Vaya que suerte tienes Pandora has encontrado nuestros Surplices rápidamente…- Dice minos mientras se cruza de brazos.

-No perdamos tiempo...-Finaliza Pandora.

Después de caminar por un largo pasillo, se detienen al final, una puerta enorme de madera tallada les impide el paso a la siguiente habitación, Aiacos abre ambas puertas y entran, los esperaba un lugar bastante amplio, sin ventanas, solo era alumbrado por una pra de velas colocadas a cada lado de un altar de oro.

-Ahí está…- Aiacos señala el altar

Los tres se acercan y ven la brillante caja en el centro del altar.

-Al parece mi Surplice traía grandes desgracias a éste lugar, es por eso que está aquí, de vez en cuando se le ofrecían tributos y sacrificios, y solo con esto ultimo le maldad contenida en ella parecía desaparecer.- cuelga la caja a su espalda.

-Aiacos no es necesario que la cargues…- dice Pandora

-No creo que Minos la vaya a llevar por mi o si?-

Minos levanta una ceja

-No no no mi querido Aiacos, ahora verás lo que Pandora puede hacer…- contesta Minos

Aiacos coloca la caja en el suelo, Pandora pone su mano sobre ella y con una ligera descarga de cosmo la caja reduce su tamaño hasta quedar en forma de una cuenta, en realidad tenia la forma de un pequeño colmillo.

-Esto es nuevo- se sorprende Aiacos.

Pandora toma la cuenta en forma de colmillo y la inserta en su collar.

-Entonces esa otra cuenta es el Surplice de Minos?- Aiacos señala la otra cuenta que es parecida a la que se acababa de crear.

-Así es, de esta manera no llamaran la atención cargando esas enormes cajas…-

-Ya veo, y por cierto Minos… y ese atuendo?-

-Ya ni me digas, Pandora me obligo a usarlo, para pasar"desapercibidos".

-Y si que lo lograron…- Finaliza Aiacos.

* * *

><p>Terminología :p<p>

Raja: asi se le llamaba al Monarca Nepali hasta el 2008 que se suprimio la Corona, Actualmente es una Republica Federal .

Kanvar: nombre de origen Hindu, significa príncipe

Dhoti: La mayoría de hombres tradicionales que viven en la India lucen una vestimenta típica llamada Dhoti. Vale la pena mencionar que esta vestimenta consiste en toda una pieza rectangular hecha en base de algodón, la cual tiene una extensión de nada menos que 5 metros de largo.

El Dhoti se usa alrededor de la cintura y para unirlo se pasa entre las piernas, formando así un pantalón amplio y fresco, muy acorde con el clima cálido de la zona.

una Imagen :

/wp-content/up...

Kurta : .com/file/view/S...Short_

Sari: Vestimenta tradicional de la india, se compone de 3 prendas, una falda larga con vuelo, una blusa corta ( arriba del ombligo y manga corta) y encima de esto se enrolla un lienzo de tela de unos 4,5 o 6 metros de longitud.

Imagen:

./_

Bindi: .com/pictures/bindi_


	3. Capítulo 2 : The Last Wyvern

**Capítulo Final: El último Vuelo del Wyvern**

**Camino a Dinamarca**

**Avión Privado Heinstein**

-Bien... ya solo nos falta uno...- Minos toma un vaso de Whisky que le era ofrecido por una azafata – Y dinos Pandora cual es tu historia?, me refiero a quien te despertó para ser la comandante del ejército de Hades?-

-Una bebida señor- Dirigiendose a Aiacos

-No gracias- La azafata se va -Es verdad cuéntanos como fue...-

Pandora miraba por la ventanilla -Pues...Nací siendo Pandora...-

-Como?, naciste con todos los recuerdos de la anterior guerra santa?- Pregunta Minos.

-Así es, nací con todos esos recuerdos sin embargo fue consciente de ellos hasta hace poco tiempo...-

-Y como es eso?- Pregunta Aiacos.

Pandora observa a los curiosos jueces- Bueno pues mis recuerdos permanecen de cierta forma sellados - da un sorbo a su martini -Tiene que pasar algún evento fuerte o emoción para que todo esos recuerdos sean claros y saber que mi misión es guiar al ejército de Hades...-

-Sabes que paso en la anterior guerra santa?- Pregunta minos.

-Bueno...- deja su martini sobre una pequeña mesa -Esta vez todo se lo debo a Hypnos y a Thanatos-

-Los dioses más cercanos a Hades- Exclaman sorprendidos ambos jueces.

-Así es, como recordaran sus almas fueron selladas dentro de una caja, la anterior guerra santa...-

-Acaso...tu encontraste la caja?- Exclama minos

-Mas que haberla encontrado, creo que ella me encontró, verán cierto día jugando con mi perro, sentí que una extraña fuerza me llamaba, no se, era extraño, fui hasta un lugar del castillo, había una pequeña construcción, el enorme candado que la mantenía cerrada se abrió tan pronto me acerque, al entrar encontré una caja, con el sello de Athena, inmediatamente después de tocarlo este se rompió, y fue así como libere a los dioses.-

Ambos jueces estaban muy Atentos a la historia.

-Y gracias a ellos fue, que mis recuerdos adquirieron orden y forma...-

-Vaya...- Comenta Minos

-Pero hay algo mas...-

Ambos -Que?-

-Hypnos y Thanathos me advirtieron que volvería a pasar lo que la anterior guerra santa, Otro miembro de la familia Heinstein nacería, y este sería el Señor Hades, y... -aprieta los puños- creo que ya saben el resto de la historia...-

durante un largo tiempo ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, hasta que los altavoces del avión resonaron-Llegaremos a Las Islas Feroe en 15 minutos, Señorita Pandora-

-Ya era hora- Balbuceo Minos

Aiacos se levanta y se estira

-Aiacos...creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa...la que traes puesta esta... como te diré... llena de sangre-

Comenta Pandora

-Ah! es verdad, solo que no traje nada de equipaje- Aiacos pones su brazo detrás de la cabeza

-Dile a Minos que te preste un traje, no viaja ligero...-

**Aeropuerto de Vágar**

**Islas Feroe -Dinamarca**

Al llegar al aeropuerto una lujosa limousine los esperaba. Los jueces Portaban trajes, y Pandora un lindo vestido strapless y la falda con bastante vuelo llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

-Por favor...- El chofer abrió la puerta para que los 3 entraran al automóvil.

Dentro del Auto, una pequeña pantalla se desplegó del techo en el canal de la noticias locales.

-En otras Noticias El jove...-, -Y en donde está Radamanthys, tienes alguna idea?- pregunta Minos interrumpiendo a la reportera -No... no tengo ni la menor idea de do...- -Lleva desaparecido mas de 1 mes y la policía no ah podido dar con el, La familia Feroe, ah decidido llamar a agencias internacionales para que los ayuden a encontrar a su hijo- La fotografía del muchacho desaparecido que se transmitía por el noticiero le era muy familiar a Pandora -Minos...creo tener una pista de donde puede estar Radamanthys...- Pandora presiona un botón justo al lado del monitor de TV -Llévanos a la casa de este joven desaparecido...-

**Mansión Feroe**

Aquel lugar era impresionante, una casa hermosa con estilo barroco con amplios jardines y fuentes, toda la fachada sumamente ornamentada y en sobrio color arena.

-Por favor Pasen... Madame Feroe bajara enseguida, tomen asiento-

El interior de la casa era sumamente elegante, los pisos totalmente pulidos, cuadros de diferentes momentos históricos y artistas decoraban las paredes de las habitaciones, los muebles, siguiendo la misma linea barroca eran sumamente elaborados, originales al parecer , cada pieza en su lugar y un espacio para cada pieza, Minos, Aiacos y Pandora, fueron trasladados a otra habitación, una sala de estar un hermoso piano de cola formaba parte de la decoración, Pandora recorre aquel magnifico lugar y se detiene en un cuadro, Minos y Aiacos se detienen junto a ella y lo admiran.

-Velázquez -Dicen al mismo tiempo

-Las Meninas,- es correcto.

Los jueces y Pandora voltean hacia la entrada de la estancia, una Elegante mujer se acercaba a ellos.

-Es...original...?-pregunta Pandora

-Es una Replica exacta, el original esta en nuestras Bóvedas, Mary Feroe- Se presenta

-Impresionante -Susurra Aiacos

-Veo que les interesa el Arte...sin embargo no están aquí solo por eso o me equivoco?-

-Es verdad, supimos lo de su hijo...- Dice Minos

Mary suspira -Radamanthys... lleva desaparecido un poco mas de un mes-

Pandora, Minos y Aiacos se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre del joven.

-Puede repetirnos su nombre – Dice Pandora

-Radamanthys...es un poco extraño, pero lo leí alguna vez en un libro de mitología... -

-Extraño, no, mas bien bastante original- Comenta Pandora.

-Es increíble que casualmente esta mujer haya decidido ese nombre para su hijo...-piensa Pandora

-Y díganos a donde fue por última vez Radamanthys?- Pregunta Minos

-Por que quieren saber, dígame que son ustedes?- pregunta Mary

-Bueno nosotros...- responde minos

-Somos Agentes internaciones- Interrumpe Aiacos

-Así es, estamos aquí por que queremos ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo...- Continua Minos

-Y diganme a que Agencia Pertenecen? -

-Ehh ... -

-Perdón señora Mary pero es información ultra secreta, si se lo dijeramos ya no seríamos agentes encubiertos- interviene Minos

-Ya veo...- Mary los analiza de pies a cabeza -Vienen muy bien vestidos así que confiare en ustedes- camina hacia un enorme vantanal- Ahí señala una montaña -Slættaratindur*, Ahí es a donde Radamanthys fue antes de desaparecer...,se rumora que una bestia alada esta suelta, y todos dicen que...- Mary comienza a llorar -que tal vez mi hijo fue devorado por esa bestia...-cubre su rostro mientras las lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

-Mary... lo encontraremos...- Pandora pone una mano en el hombro de Mary

-Por favor, se los ruego, tantos han intentado, ya estoy harta de recibir malas noticias...-

-Andando...- Finaliza Minos

los 3 salieron de la casa por la entrada principal acompañados de un sirviente, al salir y dirigirse a la limousine, vieron como se estacionaba una elegante Mercedes, del cual un hombre de avanzada edad y un joven de aspecto poco común se disponían a entrar a la lujosa mansión.

-Justo a tiempo...- los 3 suben al auto

-Saben...si esta en aquellas montañas, archipiélago o como quieran llamarle, creo que este vehículo no será el indicado para que vayamos...-dice Pandora

Minos y Aiacos la miran intrigados

**Eysturoy**

**Islas Occidentales -via Terrestre a Slættaratindur***

-Woooo, Pandora esto es increíble!- comunicaba minos a través del pequeño manos-libres que llevaba en la oreja mientras conducía a toda velocidad su Audi TT, sobre la planicie que los llevaba a la montaña.

-Así es pero creo que te ganare- Responde Aiacos, también en un Audi TT, mientras rebasa a Minos.

Pandora esboza una leve sonrisa

-Pandora, por que no compraste uno de estos es increíble -pregunta minos

–No me gustan los Autos tan pequeños - Responde igualmente a través del manos-libres, solo que Pandora, había adquirido un Audi R8.

los 3 iban muy parejos en cuanto a velocidad, solo que Pandora conducía en linea recta mientras Minos y Aiacos lo hacían en "S" rebasándose continuamente, y rebasándola a ella.

-No quiero quedarme sin dos jueces antes de encontrar al tercero, de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes, sabemos lo que hacemos...- dice minos

los jueces y Pandora siguieron así por una media hora mas, cuando lograron ver mas de cerca la montaña...

-Verán el poder de un R8, - Pandora pisa el acelerador a Fondo y rebasa por poco a ambos jueces.

-Vamos no se queden atrás-

-Claro que no Señorita Pandora- Minos y Aiacos siguen a Pandora quedando a un lado cada uno.

-Ya casi estamos ahí...- los 3 frenan y sus vehículos quedan totalmente en la dirección opuesta a la que llegaban. al quedar totalmente en alto, bajan de los autos y observan por un segundo la montaña y que que casi en la cima hay una especie de entrada.

-Según esta guía – dice minos- Tardaremos aproximadamente 4 horas en escalar-

-Quíen necesita escalar?, si tenemos alas...-Pandora tomas la cuentas correspondientes a los surplices de Minos y Aiacos.

**Dentro de la cueva**

-Alguno de ustedes tiene algo para alumbrar un poco...-Pregunta Pandora

-No pero podemos hacer esto...- Minos y Aiacos elevan su cosmo y la cueva se ilumina un poco, pero...

-Que es es ruido...- susurra Minos

los tres caen por un túnel, al elevar su cosmo debilitaron el suelo de la cueva, cayendo a un lugar mas grande, observaron que el techo y costados de ese nuevo lugar estaba lleno de enormes agujeros.

Pandora, se levanta, había caído sobre los jueces.

-Están bien ?-

-Si...- ambos se levantan -donde demonios estamos- pregunta minos mientras eleva de nuevo de cosmo para alumbrar-

-Woo, tanquilo Minos, no queremos volver a caer- dice Aiacos

-Descuida el suelo de este lugar es firme, no como el anterior...- Responde Minos

Mientras hablaban, una sombra se mueve en el techo saliendo de un agujero y entrando a otro velozmente.

-Vieron eso...-Pregunta Pandora

-Será aquella bestia que menciono la Señora Mary...- Responde Minos

Nuevamente una sombra se mueve, pero esta vez del techo a uno de los costados de la cueva.

Pandora toma otra cuenta de su collar y esta se transforma en un tridente -Sea lo que sea...esa cosa tiene a Radamanthys-

-Tienes Razón, su cosmo se percibe, aunque muy débilmente- los tres se colocan en posiciones defensivas dándose la espalda pero no muy separados.

Aquella sombra o sombras cada vez era mas rápida, iba y venía a su antojo por los agujeros.

-Alguna Idea-Pregunta Minos

-Podríamos destruir el lugar entero-Responde Aiacos

-Aún no, no hasta que encontremos a Radamanthys -Termina Pandora, las sombras se detienen.

por unos momentos el lugar queda totalmente en silencio, de la esquina mas alejada de la cueva y en donde los cosmo de minos y Aiacos no pueden iluminar un par de ojos rojos comenzaban brillar, eran enormes, nos se sabe a que tipo de animal pertenecian.

-ehhh oigan...-

Ambos jueces voltean al lado de Pandora.

-Que demonios es eso...-Pregunta Minos, mientras aquella misteriosa criatura va tomando forma haciéndose cada vez mas grande y acercándose a los tres.

Era un enorme Reptil, con dientes afilados y de un color pardo grisáceo, un tamaño de más de 10 metros de largo y unas alas de murciélago enormes, con un único par de patas trasera, una cola que poseía un aguijón muy parecido al de un escorpión y esos hipnóticos ojos rojos.

-Eso caballeros...Es un Wyvern- responde Pandora, al tiempo que los tres retrocedían lentamente.

La bestia emite un ensordecedor rugido haciendo que los jueces y Pandora cubrieran sus oídos dejándolos fuera de combate, levantando el vuelo y, el enorme reptil aletea enviando a Pandora y los jueces contra una de las paredes de la cueva, inmediatamente la bestia se introduce en un agujero.

-Esa bestia es muy poderosa- dice Minos mientras despega un brazo de la roca contra la que chocó.

La roca donde los 3 se encontraban pegados por aquella ráfaga se rompe a causa de un fuerte golpe proveniente de atrás, los 3 caen al suelo y el Wyvern sale por ese nuevo agujero, dispuesto a tomar con su único par de patas a Pandora, pero ella logra girar en el suelo y evita ser atrapada por la bestia que nuevamente se introduce en un agujero.

-Ahora veo por que Hypnos y Thanathos me advirtieron que Radamanthys sería el mas difícil de encontrar, si esta aquí, esta bestia será dificil de derrotar...- Los tres se incorporan

-Demonios, como es que esta lagartija super desarrollada nos este ganando!- se reprime Minos

-Debemos pensar en algo y rápido...- contesta Aiacos

-Pues piensen rápido, que ahí viene!- El ataque del Wyvern ahora era frontal, Minos se coloca frente a Pandora y Lanza su Marioneta Cósmica, envolviendo a la bestia con sus delicados pero aun letales hilos, logrando inmovilizarla y haciendo que cayera al suelo de lleno.

-Que te parece eso eh, maldita bestia- El Wyvern se retuerce en el suelo mientras los hilos de minos cada vez hacen mas presión sobre su escamoso cuerpo.

-Nadie incluyendo tu bestia se mete con nosotros- El animal deja de moverse. -Que fácil, creí que darías mejor batalla...- Dice Minos ubrlón.

Se acercan al cuerpo del paralizado animal

-Bien ahora tenemos que buscar a...-Pandora no termina de hablar cuando la bestia recupera el sentido y con su gigantesca cola golpea a los tres, enviándolos lejos, de nuevo chocan contra las rocas y los hilos que lo mantenían prisionero se rompen.

La bestia se incorpora y sacude la cabeza, observa a sus víctimas tendidas en el suelo inconscientes, se acerca a ellas, las olfatea y mueve al mismo tiempo.

Pandora aprieta su tridente y cuando la bestia la olfatea, abre los ojos para atacarlo con su tridente, sin embargo solo logra perforar una de sus alas, ya que la bestia logro darse cuenta del ataque.

Pandora se incorpora y mueve a Aiacos tratando de que este recobrar el conocimiento, mientras la bestia entre dolor y enojo trataba de quitarse el tridente.

-Aicos despierta...- lo mueve, nada...

-Minos...Minos...por favor despierta- nada...

La bestia logra quitarse el tridente y tomándolo con su cola lo lanza hacia donde estaban los 3 haciendo una profunda herida en el brazo de Pandora para posteriormente quedar enterrado en las rocas.

-Demonios!-Pandora aprieta la herida de su brazo y se hecha para tras quedando recargada en la roca, con su tridente a centímetros de distancia ve como la bestia enfurecida se acerca nuevamente a ellos.

Frente a ella la bestia la observa detenidamente y la toma con una de sus patas, levanta el vuelo pero Pandora nota algo a un costado del cuello de la bestia entre sus escamas.

-Eso es...-la bestia emite un gruñido -es un sello de Athena...- tras pronunciar la palabra Athena, los ojos de la bestia se abren de par en par y su brillo rojo aumenta, dominado por la ira estrella a Pandora contra una roca pero sin soltarla.

-Ahora entiendo...- Una esfera de cosmo golpea la cabeza de la bestia,inmediatamente voltea.

-Oye tu crees que nos rendiremos tan pronto- Grita minos totalmente recuperado al igual que Aiacos, quien estaba creando otra esfera de energía.

-Minos, Aiacos!- Pandora les grita -Escuchen, hay un sello de Athena en el cuello de este animal, si logran destruirlo, tal vez podamos acabar con el! -

-Un sello de Athena..., es por eso que es tan poderoso- Aiacos voltea y ve el tridente de Pandora corre hacia el.

La bestia voltea su mirada de nuevo hacia su víctima, coloca el aguijón de su cola a menos de tres centímetros del cuello de Pandora.

-Dense prisa...- grita Pandora

-Aiacos...- Dice minos, Aiacos solo asienta y lanza el tridente hacia el cuello de la bestia...

El aguijón se aleja y vuelve a acercarse mas rápido, la bestia abre los ojos de par en par para cerrarlos rápidamente y caer al suelo junto con Pandora, Aiacos había dado en el Blanco, y el sello de Athena se había roto...

Pandora cae al suelo primero boca abajo y al darse la vuelva, el enorme animal cae sobre ella...

Aicos y Minos corren, pero no logran evitar que la bestia cayera sobre ella, una nube de polvo se levanta.

-Pandora..- Minos y Aiacos caen de rodillas,mientras la bestia se retorcia.

-No puede ser se supone que rompimos el sello de Athena- Dice minos -por que se mueve...-

Se movía pero lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo era que la bestia reducía su tamaño y adquiría una forma humana.

Pandora debajo de aquella Figura, logro saber de quien se trataba...

-Radamanthys...- El joven la miro fijamente por un instante para luego desvanecer quedando inconsciente sobre su pecho.

Minos y Aicos se levantan y corren inmediatamente hacia Pandora y Radamanthys.

-Pandora...Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta preocupado minos.

-Si...- logra sentarse pero sosteniendo al ultimo Juez, arranca uno de los olánes de su vestido, para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Radamanthys.

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los agujero capta la atención de los tres.

-No me digas que Radamanthsy tenía amiguitos...-Minos y Aiacos toma posiciones ofensivas, cuando algo pesado cae del techo levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

-Es...-Comienza Aiacos una vez que la nube se había disipado.

-El surplice de Wyvern...-Termina Pandora.

La brillante caja yacía en medio del inmenso lugar...

-Finamente los tres...-Pandora flaquea y aprieta su brazo herido-Los tres están reunidos...- Se desmaya.

Minos y Aicos Se arrodillan junto a ella, Minos se lleva a Pandora y Aiacos a Radamanthys.

-Perdió mucha sangre, pero no podemos llevarla a un hospital- Comenta Minos, que observa la herida

-Tienes razón, llevémosla al hotel, es una herida profunda pero creo que podremos hacernos cargo-

**Hotel Hafnia**

**Torshavn**

Pandora abre lentamente los ojos, minos y Aiacos la miran fijamente a un corta distancia, mientras Radamanthys estaba recargado en la pared mas alejada de la habitación, mirando a través de la ventana, vestido con un Traje.

-Pandora...que bueno que ya despertaste nos tenías preocupados- Dice minos

Los ojos de Pandora van de minos a Aicos y viceversa -Es bueno verlos...pero creanme tan cerca me provocan escalofríos. -Minos y Aiacos se enderezan y Pandora se sienta.

-Donde está...-

-Ahí...-Ambos jueces se hacen a un lado para que Pandora vea a Radamanthys.

-Asumo que uno de los Autos se quedo al pie de la montaña...- Comenta Pandora

-Si bueno Radamanthys y tu estaban inconscientes y solo éramos dos así que...el tuyo se quedó allá...-

Reponde minos.

-Y que están esperando par ir por mi auto-

-Que que estamos esperando...por que tenemos que ir los dos que vaya Aicos solo, se maneja con una sola persona bla bla bla...-

Aiacos captó la indirecta de Pandora y se llevó a Minos, ambos salen de la habitación.

-Te lastime...- dice Radamanthys sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

Pandora se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el y mira también hacia afuera -No fue tu intención, no eras tu...-

-Dime como fue ...- Pregunta Pandora

-Algo me llamaba hacia esa montaña, cuando entre vi la caja de mi Surplice, al tocarla todos los recuerdos de la anterior guerra santa vinieron a mi mente...-

-Entonces También naciste como Radamanthys...-

-Así es... cuando intente abrir la caja, un pergamino de Athena cayó en mi espalda, después de eso no recuerdo mucho...-

-Lo misterioso es de donde llego ese pergamino... y sabes, deberías ir a visitar a tu madre, estaba muy preocupada...-

-Ya lo hice mientras estabas inconsciente..., También fui por algo de ropa. - ríe levemente.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?- pregunta Pandora

-2 días...-

-Demonios tanto tiempo- Pandora se sorprende.

-Casi te mato...- Agrega Radamanthys

-Olvídalo quieres...La guerra santa esta por comenzar y es en lo único que debemos pensar...-

-Como quieres que lo olvide si casi dejo al ejercito de Hades sin Lider...- Se reprocha el Juez.

-Pero no lo hiciste...,que le dijiste a tu madre?-

-Que viajaría a Alemania por tiempo indefinido, lo tomó bastante bien-

-Me alegra...-Pandora y Radamanthys se miran por un segundo para después volver a mirar hacia afuera.

**Castillo Neuschwanstein**

**Baviera-Alemania**

-Ahhh por fin en casa!- Grita minos mientras entra al castillo

-Que lastima que no pudimos traer los Autos -Se lamenta Aiacos

-Si es un lastima...- Sigue Minos

-Señorita Pandora que alegría que ya esta de regreso- Zeros llega saltando para recibirlos

-Esa maldita Rana...-Sussurra Radamanthys, y Pandora solo ríe un poco.

-Zerós en unos momento los 4 bajaremos a ver al Señor Hades, necesito que te quedes a vigilar el castillo...-

-Con mucho gusto Señorita Pandora.-

**Giudecca**

Aicos de Garuda, Dispuesto a Servirle emperador Hades- se arrodilla

Minos de Grifo, Dispuesto a Servirle emperador Hades- se arrodilla

Radamanthys de Wyvern, Dispuesto a Servirle emperador Hades- se arrodilla

-Los tres jueces al fin están reunidos mi Señor Hades -de entre las sombras aparece Pandora, ataviada con un hermoso vestido negro - se coloca frente a ellos y tambien se arrodilla frente a Hades...

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Slættaratindur: es el punto más alto de las Islas Feroe con 882 m de altura. Se encuentra en la parte norte de la isla de Eysturoy. Su nombre quiere decir " la cumbre plana ". Puede ser subido en aproximadamente cuatro horas, y aunque las rutas sean irregulares, no hace falta tener habilidades trepadoras para alcanzar la cumbre. Cuando hace buen tiempo la cumbre da vistas sobre el archipiélago entero. Slættaratindur es una de las diez montañas en las Islas Feroe que se elevan sobre 800 m encima del nivel de mar.<p>

El Wyvern:

Tras la fusión de ambos mundos, los Wyvern adoptaron muchas formas y forman actualmente la mayor amenaza para los Dragones. Los Wyvern son enormes reptiles alados de la familia de los dragones. Sin embargo presentan notables diferencias con éstos, lo que les convierte en seres muy inferiores. Para empezar un Wyvern sólo tiene patas traseras. Son seres de inteligencia bastante baja y su vuelo no es tan ágil como el de un dragón, de hecho, un Wyvern no puede volar con una criatura de peso considerable. Físicamente son reptiles, con dientes afilados y de color pardo grisáceo. Tienen un tamaño de más de 10 metros de largo y unas alas de murciélago enormes. Su cola tiene un aguijón muy parecido al de un escorpión. Sus ojos son de un rojo intenso.

Como cazadores son verdaderamente astutos; evitan que su sombra caiga sobre su presa para que no quede advertida de su presencia, además, el picado lo hacen en completo silencio. Cuando hay poca caza, los Wyvern suelen formar pequeños grupos para cazar. En un combate el Wyvern usa su aguijón, el cual mueve con bastante agilidad. Este aguijón inyecta un veneno, al que pocas víctimas consiguen sobrevivir. En general, los Wyvern son seres solitarios y sólo viven con su pareja y sus crías. Forman sus guaridas en las montañas, desde donde dominan los bosques cercanos. A veces colaboran con los dragones malvados.


End file.
